Mahou Sensei Evangeline
by Tatsu-no-Houou
Summary: AU: When a young Negi Springfeild's power gets too... burdening for the Magic Acadamy in London, he is sent to a special teacher.


**Disclaimer: I own no character, except for the brief mention of the teachers in Negi Springfield's Magic School. They are complete inventions.  
**

"Negi Springfield." stated an elderly gentleman as he glanced at the child in front of him. His stern appearance, made worse by his headmaster's garb did nothing to disguise the pity he felt for the young lad. The boy sitting across from him was no older then ten years of age, and had a rather innocent face, a rarity in this day and age, but that belied the rather considerable power that dwelled within the boy, a power that could not easily be contained.

"Yes, Headmaster?" asked the boy, a little fear creeping into the child's voice as he addressed the older man.

"You know this is your fourth time here." The Headmaster remarked as he pulled out a manila folder that looked to be barely able to stay shut and laid it on his desk so that the youth could see it. He noted the boy understood exactly the implications as his eyes widened and he flinched almost immediately.

"I' m sorry Headmaster, I didn't mean..." The boy was interrupted as Headmaster opened the folder and lifted a rather large stack of papers from within.

"Mistress Farah Lorington, Wind Mage. Professor of Elemental Magic, dismissed from her class on the account of... 'Stripping everyone in the room of clothing?' He added, a little trace surprise of evident in his voice, as even in a school of magic this was an odd case.

"I didn't mean to do that, my wand suddenly exploded when casting..."The boy started but he was interrupted once more as the headmaster continued reading out reports.

"Mistress Celes Heather, Dueling Teacher; Dismissed from her class after... 'Blowing off all of her clothing in the middle of a duel by... a sneeze'? This isn't a one time occurrence in a duel either?" This time amusement laced his reading.

"I do not know what happened; I just sneezed during the duel, next thing I knew she was wrapping her arms around herself and screaming at me to get out. As for the other times, it was all similar happenings sir."

"Mistress Rydia Staltworth, Magical Summoning Teacher; Dismissed on belief of wrongful spirit summoning, which ended up in hararasment to entire class and magical wing before stopped." No amusement could be heard from his tone this time.

"I really don't know what happened. I tried to summon a wind spirit as my copy, as the teacher instructed…however I ended up with eight more mischievous ver. . . ." He was interrupted by the headmaster once again...

"I have over twenty such insinuations Negi! This is not mere coincidence! What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked the boy as he replaced the papers and shut the folder.

"I am trying to learn how to be a Magistra Magi! I-I don't mean to cause so many problems…" Negi answered, his head down, eyes glistening with unshed tears; a little bit of a stutter showing how much the headmaster's words were affecting him. He quickly wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, trying to conceal them.

"I understand."

"It's as if I can't control my magic and I . . . you understand?" The boy began only to stop as the Headmaster's words registered in his head. He paused for a moment, looking up at the old man in surprise.

"Yes, it's my fault for not seeing it earlier. Tell me Negi, do you know why you did not pass a year ago? You completed your exams and defeated your dueling partners. So why did you not pass?" He asked looking down on the young magician.

"My examiner; Lord Edward Ravendale, said I lacked control, that I often fell into overkill methods and had a very random 'sneeze' that seemed to occur at all the right times." The boy replied, the Headmaster's memory choose this moment to drift back to that time, to repeat the events surrounding those particular exams and the many unfortunate young women in that arena upon that day. Quickly he grabbed a handkerchief off of his desk and wiped a small trickle of blood from his nose.

"Yes, as I recall, a good many Summoner, Enchantress, Healer and Shaman left the academy with rather unhealthy amount of anger at you, Negi."

"I did no…" Again he was interrupted by the headmaster.

"No, you didn't, I suppose. You are after all a rather chivalrous young man, as opposed to a good amount of your fellow classmates. It's highly unlikely that you are doing this consciously…it is due to this that I have decided a special type of teacher will be needed for your next level of instruction, one with a…special format of learning."

"A special teacher, a special format of learning," questioned the boy almost unintentionally scratching his chin in thought.

"You are aware of Vampires, or of the Dark Evangel?"

"You mean the Doll Master? A five hundred year old magical vampire that was said to be nigh unbeatable except by the Thousand Master."

"The very same, I warn you, this decision will most likely be a very strenuous one on your part. But it has been my opinions that this might be the only way for your power to be controlled. She herself possesses techniques that have thought to be lost long ago."

"She is to be my teacher?"

"Yes, her name is Evangeline McDowell and she shall indeed be your new teacher."

------------------------------ 

Mahou Sensei Evangeline: - Class: First day

------------------------------

A rather well endowed blond woman sat with a rather irritated look upon her face, upon a bench in the Mahora subway station. Her outfit was more to the taste of a Goth-queen, going for black leather corset-like dress, one which allowed a good section of her breasts to be revealed, along with what appeared to be a see through skirt showing off rather thin black lace panties. She didn't seem to care much at causing a good many male passengers arriving on the subway train to get lost in gazing upon her 'assets', if anything she just ignored them. Even some of the females that also were appearing from the train gained the same apathy. Still a good many females looked at her with faces varying from embarrassment to envy to lust. The women casually reached over to her side and retrieved what appeared to be a silver pocket watch from her side. This action caused interesting ripples in her clothing causing many of the men to gain nosebleeds. She however did not notice nor care but she did curse out loud.

"He's late."

She casually looked over to her side and noted with some annoyance, her companion; Chachamaru had apparently found a kitten around the area and was casually playing with it. Or more, she was attempting to play with it. It was 'cute' in a way, or something of that nature. It was then the high-pitched squeals of the tracks caught her and the other girl's attentions, a quick glance at her watch she noted that it was now eleven thirty.

She was almost amused to note, when the train arrived, a few girls looked out from the fourth car, and appeared to be taking note of how many males were in the immediate area. Then all of a sudden the girls raced out the car, however, all seemed almost madly intent to head more to the shopping district rather than Mahora Academy. It was as the last one ran off the train she finally notice most if not all the girls looked as if they had been molested, or at failing that at least looked as if some great forced had pulled at their clothing earlier. She noted some girls stayed behind in the car covering themselves with discarded newspapers.

A few moments after the mass exodus of young women, a rather embarrassed young boy appeared. He, like the women prior stuck his head outside the car, then gestured a few girls an all clear sign.

She was caught almost by shock at how the boy looked like Nagi. When the four or so other girls shot out of the car wearing clothing that looked much too small for them, the boy finally stepped out of the car. Now that the blond haired women saw him or what he now looked like, she had to admit her first thought was more than right. He looked down right insanely similar to Nagi Springfield, only he wore glasses where Nagi had frustratingly perfect vision.

This was to be her ticket outside of the academy, how ironic that it would be this boy's blood who could set her free, and it would by teaching him, he would be able to grant her this freedom.

She read the reports that his headmaster had sent her prior to his departure. She had a good laugh at the chaos this brat had following him, even prior to his tenth birthday. Seeing just the poor state of those girls she realized the headmaster had not embellished one bit. If his power had been an accidental casting of the _'Flans Exarmiatio'_ spell like she originally expected, then the commotion and amount of naked girls would be a lot higher. This made her curious, and after being around trapped in a school for a little more then half a century, anything to fight the boredom was fine by her.

"Negi Springfield, you're late." She chided him in a superior tone. The boy turned around looked at her then immediately rushed over to her before bowing. He was a little red in the face, obviously embarrassed both about the incident on the train and the fact he was late for his first day.

"Um...Konichi-wa McDowell-san. Atawa-" He stopped when she suddenly hit him upside the head, leaving the boy to rub his aching head in disbelief.

"Boy, just speak English. I don't feel like dealing with an idiot who can't speak the language properly. Once we begin our lesson that is one of the first things I am going to have to teach you." Negi's face reddened and he replied with, "Yes, Miss McDowell."

"Master," Evangeline snapped.

"Um, yes Master." Negi said while rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't decide what was worse; How embarrassed he felt at the moment, How his head hurt from that unexpected attack, or how much his face hurt from blushing so much.

----------

Negi Springfield was known as many things, 'Terror of girls everywhere', 'pint sized pervert' and 'confusing.' However, if there was one thing he was, it would be a gentlemen. Granted, he didn't know what a true gentleman was like, it was based of his observations and reading of old books in the school library but that's what he thought of himself as. Thus when he heard Evangeline's stomach growl shortly after they had just met, he automatically suggested going out to eat. Little did he know, "it was easier said then done". Yes, when arriving in the port, he found communication was much harder then anticipated. After all, he knew very little of the language and had yet to even finish his book on the flight. Granted, Japanese was much easier then Latin…but that didn't mean he could learn it instantly.

He didn't even want to think of what those on the plane where thinking when their clothing suddenly lifted revealing rather the intimate garments beneath. It was one of the reasons he resolved to get off of the plane at an earlier destination and simply take a boat the rest of the way.

At least on the boat from China to Japan the 'sneezing' incidents were easily explained as random gusts from the water. The only thing he was glad about was that no one ended up naked, neither on the plane nor on the boat.

Still, he'd never look at a stewardess the same way again, while he didn't understand anything about what lacy underwear meant he knew from hearsay amongst his classmates that it was a highly intimate thing for bedrooms only.

"Wake up boy. Your ordering aren't you?"

It was then he noticed he was now sitting at a table, looking at a menu while a Japanese waiter watched him expectantly. Saying the first thing that came to mind he said "Sushi, Onigiri." Only then did he notice the confused looks he was getting from the waiter and the equally embarrassed look from Evangeline. He quickly tried to cover for himself by saying, "Erm. I mean, Sushi, Onegai!" It seemed to work well enough, the waiter turned to Evangeline and proceeded to take the women's order and then left as if nothing had happened however, The young mage noticed his teacher shaking her head in amusement, while that was embarrassing he didn't see why she was so amused; he resolved to find out why later on.

"How did I get here?" He asked turning towards his teacher. Evangeline almost smirked, and Negi once again felt stupid.

"You walked of course." She answered bluntly, nearly making the young Springfield child fall out of his chair.

"When did we get here? All I remember was while in subway area I mentioned we needed to go eat something, and got lost in…."

Negi automatically felt his head get whacked by a second person. He turned to his left to see a girl just sit down. She was rather tall but, aside from her strangely emotionless expression, the only things that seemed off about her were the green color of her hair and the metallic horns mounted on either side of her head. "Not exactly as I intended but it works." Evangeline muttered under her breath, she then looked Negi directly in the eyes.

"If you're going to be my student, I will tolerate nothing but complete and total obedience. I will not tolerate your laziness or allowing yourself to loose focus. One more thing Springfield, I don't care if you ARE his son; if you dare strip me or loose control in front of me…I will show you _why_ I am known as the Dark Evangel. Understood?"

Negi was about to nod an affirmative however, he caught a whiff of the perfume the girl behind him was wearing. He felt it coming, he just heard his teacher's orders and he had to nod and get up. Unfortunately he saw his teacher was waiting for a reply. So he tried to say 'Understood.' But it came out…

"Under . . . Under . . . Stoachoo!"

-----------------

Evangeline didn't know what was more embarrassing: The fact that Chachamaru forgot where she was and had immediately jumped to catch the plate of Sushi, which meant that she ending up flashing her panties to everyone in the restaurant, causing a few onlookers to murmur amongst themselves. (One of these days, she needed to speak to the Science brat about that problem.) , or the fact her idiotic assignment's sneeze dispelled her glamour, revealing the fact she had been in her nightee and was in fact not much taller than he was. It's a rather sad fact that those kinds of flimsy clothing are incredibly delicate to harsh forces, meaning that because of Negi's sneeze the gown was barely staying on her body. Either way, she had not been this angry in a long time.

Luckily, or luckily for her student, the green-haired girl interrupted by suggesting they eat elsewhere. This was a suggestion that the boy shaped incarnation of chaos quickly agreed to - after first slipping off his cloak and placing it around Eva's shoulders.

That he did it without missing a beat was something even Evangeline found a little bit annoying and amusing at the same time. Finally he quickly dropped a handful of yen; which she knew herself to be a lot more than needed, and then dashed out of the restaurant.

One thing was most definitely for sure. The Headmaster of that school of his was absolutely right. These extra bursts of magic of his were dangerous, if not to female population then to the magic status quo. While she herself didn't give much of a damn about those wand fiddlers and pencil-pushers who 'over-saw' everything…she wanted the blood of her enemy's son. Not the blood of an ermine! So she would be damned before she let that happen to him…at least not if she had anything to say about it.

-------

Negi didn't know how he could make it up to his teacher. She seemed downright cold to him after that one sneeze. Granted she was now forced to tilt her head to look up at him, and most likely enjoyed her illusion. Her looking so young had actually left him gapping for a few seconds before he realized she was woefully lacking in clothing thanks to his sneeze.

To be honest, he didn't mean to dispel her glamour; in fact he didn't even know his sneeze could dispel things anyhow. It usually reacted like a '_Flans Exarmiatio_' spell and blew away everyone's clothing, acted like a vertical gust of wind or simply acted like a localized hurricane. This new development troubled him greatly. At least he had a teacher who could help him control his abilities. He wouldn't after all make a good Magister Magi if he ended up stripping those who he helped. He was broken out of his thought by a sound hit to the head. He turned around and noticed it was Chachamaru (or at least that was what he understood her name to be.) He felt another hit to the head this time he saw it was Evangeline who hit him. When he saw her, he noticed she held a no-nonsense look in her eyes.

"Pay attention Brat, we are entering a school grounds. Keep a lid on the magic till I say when. You after all know the rules do you not?" she questioned or more like stated as they crossed a bridge. Negi suddenly shuddered he felt a large quantity of magic appear in the air, and turned towards a smirking Evangeline. She had regained her Glamour and was looking down at him once more.

It was very weird how both forms seemed to at the same time both fit and not fit her, as if her true form and the form she hid behind were not her true appearance. He refrained from commenting though, for fear of retribution. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why so little about her existed in the libraries of his academy; he knew virtually nothing about her except for her being a Doll Master, a Vampire and a powerful Dark magician. Once more he was awoken from his pondering by a sarcastic "You are definitely Nagi's son alright, now move it!" It was then that he noticed he walked into Evangeline's assets without realizing it. He promptly blushed and fell backwards stuttering.

"I'm not going to kill you… _Yet_. Just pay attention or I'll take a page from one of your favorite elements and start to zap you with thunder magic." She growled out. Negi noticed her eye seemed about ready to twitch and decided to try and pay more attention.

"Now, before you run into my tits again. . ." Negi promptly blushed ". . . I want you to memorize the path we are taking. I'm not going to hold your hand ever second of the day. If you can't find your way, I will come after you with my magic. Unlike you I know how to disguise it. I will not be soft and you will be in pain. Understand?" Negi nodded, and then Evangeline continued.

"Since I really don't want to deal with headmaster until tomorrow, you're going to be sleeping in my cottage. Let me be clear about this. You have the couch; if I feel you deserve it I might find a way for you to have a bed. _Only then, _will I _consider_ better arrangements. Understood?" Evangeline barely gave him a chance to confirm before saying "Good."

With that said, she began to walk to a more forested area of the campus, Negi couldn't help but notice the magic he was feeling seemed to have tripled. Although the magic didn't feel anything like Evangeline's unique Dark type at all, it felt more . . . more . . . reassuring, tranquil, revitalizing. It seemed to come from the forest as well. He walked over to a path and put his hand on one of the trees and swore he could feel the magic pulsing under his own hands. Even the castle and the surrounding forest back in England had no where near the feel of this magic. It was more ancient…. More… more…

"_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Quinque Spiritus Glaciales, Sagitta Magica, Series Glaciales"_

_"No. . .that isn't it." _he thought, then paused and frowned slightly _"Wait. That sounded like a magic archer spell."_ The importance of the through didn't register to him until a few moments later.

"Magic Archer!" he exclaimed, eyes widening as he turned around just in time to see several beams of Ice shooting towards him. Thinking quickly he remembered a technique perfect for this kind of attack. Closing his eyes in concentration he removed the large gnarled staff from its place behind his back and slowly chanted out,"_Rastel Maskil Magister: Reflexio_." While chanting he began to twirl his staff. When he stopped a "fuzzy" spiraling object of wind stood in its place, just in time for the ice arrows to impact against it with a bone-jarring force. The wind reflection shield wavered for a moment, threatening to collapse when suddenly the attack was partially deflected to one side even as his defense shattered, but not before one arrow was reflected back towards the caster- not the perfect reflection he had hoped for, but good enough for now.

Negi was now on the defensive. That one attack had taken everything to hold back even with his defense spell, but not only had his spell been shattered, but most of the attack also hit him. He heard clapping, then noticed a shadowy figure walking towards him only to reveal… "Miss McDowell!"

He suddenly felt a hand swat him from behind, not lightly as before, but rather harshly enough to send him off balance. He slowly picked himself up and noticed Chachamaru had once again reappeared, he was helpless as she grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him high of the ground. Her foot was firmly on his staff, preventing him from using even a basic summoning spell. He was also without his mini-wands. Those were packed away still.

"What are you doing Teacher!" He shouted, desperate to know what was going on.

"I never said you're my student, first you need to stop me, and then you can be my student. Until you can prove otherwise you're just my burden." She said with a glare. It was at that point everything grew dark for Negi as he passed out.

_Glossary-  
------------------  
Lic Lac La Lac Lilac _Evangeline's key. It's the phrase she uses to unlock her magical abilities.

_Rastel Maskil Magister _Negi's Key (note)

Reflexio Reflection spell- The spell is non-elemental but tends to lean towards the magic that the caster is most proficient at, For an example: Evangeline's Reflexio is more of an Ice Mirror, Negi's would be a spiral of wind.

_Quinque Spiritus Glaciales, Sagitta Magica, Series Glaciales_: Five Ice Spirit, Magic Archer, Series Ice. At least that's what I translated it to. It is a series of balls of light that when directed with shoot out like beams of a specified element. It's a rather basic spell.

_Flans Exarmatio Wind Flower, Disarm Weapon- _A spell created most likely by a very perverted mage. The spell transmogrifies everything from clothing to armor into peddles and leaves the victim nude in its wake.

_**- **To be honest, Negi Springfield should not be able to use his own made up Key as he never formally graduated from his magical studies, thus what he should be saying is "Practi Bigi Nar" as most school children are forced to say. However . . . I am going out on a limb to suggest the Headmaster allowed him to choose his own Key at one point thinking that the lack of freedom was a reason his magic was so chaotic. This was however not the reason, but since the allowance was given, it could not be taken away. (It will be explained a bit later on)_

_  
--Special Thanks to: to my head beta-readers: Hououza, and LackeyH. Outside of my beta-readers I like to thank my other friends who help and are helping with this project; Lord Archive, Shaun Garin, Kenhime. Thanks for all your help; I doubt I'd have even gotten this first chapter done without your support._


End file.
